When operating a communication device, the case may occur that the reception of two sets of information, which should both be received by the mobile communication device, has a conflict, e.g. due to the collision of the transmission timing of the two sets of information. For example, a communication device including two SIMs (Subscriber Identity Modules) which are in service in parallel may need to receive paging information from two different base station and the transmission of the two sets of paging information may overlap. Efficient ways to avoid and handle such conflicts are desirable.